Once a Ranger  my rewrite
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: What if Once a ranger didn't go as planned? visits from old friends bring back chaos and drama to a normally peaceful place. I don't own Power Rangers. rated T for safety


**ONCE A RANGER (REVISION)**

Adam, Kira, Bridge, Tori, and Xander walked down the stairs of Hartford mansion to the Control Center that lay so many layers beneath the earth's surface. They joked around and exclaimed joyfully of their happiness at being a Power Ranger once again. Because of their preoccupation with their own bright conversations, they failed miserably to notice the dismal looks on the faces of the current, powerless rangers

Rose Ortiz, Mack Hartford, Will Aton, Ronny Robinson, and Dax Lo were all recruited to be a part of the latest teams of rangers, the Overdrive rangers. To go along with their ability to morph into suits made of multi-colored spandex- like material, each of these new rangers were given a special, genetic enhancement. Will's senses of sight and hearing improved drastically, Mack developed super-strength, Dax had the ability to jump to great heights and achieve great lengths in a single leap. Ronny had super-speed and Rose was able to turn invisible. A tragedy occurred however. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's son Thrax showed up and defeated the rangers rendering the morphing grid useless. The Sentinal Knight recruited five former rangers to suit up once more and help protect the city from its constant attacks. The new team consisted of Adam Park the second Mighty Morphing black ranger, green Zeo ranger, and first green Turbo ranger, Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Bridge Carson the red SPD ranger (at first he was green but then the red ranger quit so the blue moved up to red and he moved up to blue, then the highest inspector retired, promoting their leader to his position, the red to the leader's position, and Bridge to Red), Tori Hanson the blue Ninja Storm ranger, and Xander Bly the green Mystic Force ranger.

Finally, Adam noticed the forlorn way the Overdrive Rangers were walking around. Just as he was about to mention it, an alarm sounded, a red light flashed around the room and an automated voice stated "Intruder alert. Unable to identify. Location – hidden stairwell."

Mr. Hartford went over to the computer and clicked away, pulling up an image of a petite brunette wearing pink converse sneakers, denim, knee length, cuffed jeans, a denim, elbow length midriff bearing jacket and a pink, low cut tank top that bore the words 'The Falcon and the crane always soar' inside of a white sparkly circle. The girl's wide eyes could only be described as doe brown and her full lips were pink and glossy. She was gracefully jumping and flipping, dodging the lasers being fired at her. Adam's eyes widened in recognition and he yelled over the alarm "TURN OFF THE LASERS!"

Mr. Hartford complied, however hesitantly. Adam sighed in relief and walked to the door to greet the intruder. She walked in the door and shot a steely glare at Adam who immediately cringed under her angry stare.

"So," she started angrily. "You better have a good excuse for lying to me about coming to the photo shoot this morning or else…." She trailed off letting that sink in. Adam thought about what 'or else' could mean, then shuddered as he figured it out. "Imagine my embarrassment when my own manager didn't show up and I had to tell the photographer why when I didn't have a clue what was going on." She continued, waiting for Adam's response.

"Um, guys?" Adam said, smiling nervously. "This is Kimberly Hart, original pink ranger, first Olympic rookie to win 5 gold medals, and one of my closest friends."

Everyone except Xander, Kira, Mr. Hartford and Bridge stared in awe. Finally Kira rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing all the while. "God Kim," she gasped in between laughs. "Andy and Connor would love to hear about this. You? The first pink ranger? Oh, gosh."

"HEY!" Kim said indignantly. "It took forever to be able to hide the thoughts about it from Andy!"

"Oh Kim" Adam said. "This is-"

"I know who everyone is. That's Rose, Ronny, Will, Dax, Mack, Mr. Hartford and Spencer from the Overdrive team, that's Bridge from SPD, Xander from Mystic Force, Tori from Ninja Storm and there's Kira from Dino Thunder."

Just then she received a bone-crushing hug from Xander. "KIM!" He exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Xander. Can you please let go of me now – I can't breathe."

"Ooops. Sorry." He said, extracting his arms from around her.

"So how is everyone? I haven't seen any of you since my stay in Briarwood."

"Everyone's fine. Maddie told Nick she liked him just in time for him to leave. But he gave her his baby blanket; ya know to remember him by. It was the most sickeningly cute, romantic thing I ever saw. If you ask her about it she'll say no one was there but what she doesn't know is that I was watching through the window of the Rockoporium. So now when he comes back they can finally have that first kiss everyone's been waiting for."

Kim let out a huge laugh that everyone was shocked to see come out of such a small body – except Adam, Kira, Bridge and Mr. Hartford. Seeing the looks of shock on the faces of the rest of the people in the room, she stated "Hey! I may be small but I have a big voice. Oh so Kira, how are Trent, Ethan, Connor and Hayley? Are you still dating Trent?"

"Yes I am still dating Trent and everyone is fine. You should know that, after all I did just see you two weeks ago."

"Yeah but a lot can happen in two weeks. Trust me I know."

"Wait just a minute," Adam said. "How do you know so many people?"

"To put it simply, I am related to a person on most of the teams here except SPD and Ninja Storm. But I also know Bridge because on one of his recent trips to the past he met me and helped me out of a tough spot, so really the only team here on which I don't know any one is Tori's team but even them I know from old Ranger Records."

"Wait didn't I erase your memory when I left?" Bridge asked confused.

"Yeah, but I should've warned you before you tried. I'm kinda immune to memory erasing stuff."

Adam scoffed. "Liar," he said. "I distinctly remember that time when Zedd used my kaleidoscope to create that monster that scrambled yours, Tommy's and Billy's molecules and when they were put back together you guys couldn't remember a thing. When Aisha tried to tell you who she is and reminded you that you guys used to go shopping together every day you said 'why would we go shopping every day,' then said your reasoning for doing it was stupid. Or remember that time-"

"Yeah, yeah we get it. Let me rephrase. After I left Angel Grove I didn't want anyone to take my memories from Angel Grove away from me so I worked on strengthening my mind against things or people that might take my memory away from me. By the time I was 19 I was able to block outside forces from taking over my mind. Make that most; I still haven't forgotten Maligore no matter how hard I try to. Anyway when someone tries to erase any of my memories from my mind I automatically block them."

"Uhhhhh, Kim?" Kira asked. "Who the hell is Maligore?"

"Maligore is an evil being that lives in a volcano in the middle of the nemesis triangle. When Jason – you met him once – and I went to visit Angel Grove we got captured by an evil space pirate named Divatox and we were sacrificed to him thus turning us pure evil. Only with the help of a wizard named Lerigot were we able to escape his grip and help Tommy, Adam and the rest of the rangers defeat Maligore and Divatox."

Just then Adam remembered something else Kim had mentioned. "Um, Kim? How are you related to people on the Overdrive, Dino Thunder and Mystic Force teams?"

"Oh right" she said. "Kira is my stepsister – her mom and my dad got together about 2 years after my dad split from my mom. Connor is my nephew; his dad Percy is my big brother. Then on the Mystic Force team, Xander's teammates Madison and Vida are my nieces because THEIR dad Jacob is my oldest brother. Mr. Hartford is actually Uncle Andrew to me. He is my mom's brother."

Suddenly Mr. Hartford looked ashamed of himself. "Wow, I feel like an idiot."

"And why would that be?" Kim asked.

"When you showed up in the passageway and the alarms started blaring I didn't realize who you were. It wasn't until Adam introduced you that I realized who you were. It's incredible. I'm getting so old; I'm not able to recognize my own niece."

"Uncle Andrew, you seem to be forgetting that the last time we met face to face was 5 years ago. I've changed since then. Blame genetics. I always do. I have found that heredity is at fault for everything, however indirectly it might be."

Adam and Mr. Hartford started laughing. Adam's heart wasn't in it though. All he could think about was what Kim had said when first mentioning Maligore. 'Tommy, Adam and the rest of the rangers' she had said. Not simply Adam. Not only did she mention Tommy but she said his name first. 'Hmmmm' he thought 'could it be that she still loves him – that she isn't over him like she had always told everyone she was? Could it be?' He looked over at the laughing form of the first ever pink ranger, but before he could finish a thought, a tall, muscular man, in jeans, a white t-shirt, a denim jacket and black Nike running shoes, with short spiky black hair and chocolate brown eyes, came into the underground fortress. The man paused in the doorway, squinted and took a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Dr. O?" Kira mumbled, obviously shocked at her mentor's sudden appearance.

'Well' Adam thought. 'Looks like I'm about to find out about Kim!'

AN: OOOOOOH A CLIFFHANGER! WHAT'S GOING ON IN KIM'S MIND? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
